1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushless motor armature arrangements, and, in particular, to wound stator constructions produced in manners maximizing efficiency and torque production benefits.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,013 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,691, both to Wavre, disclose synchronous motors including armatures having pluralities of solid teeth consolidated with yokes and spaced apart by slots in which coils are accommodated. The Wavre ('013) patent illustrates both linear and rotary motor arrangements, while the Wavre ('691) patent illustrates multiple linear motor arrangements. The disclosures of both the Wavre ('013) patent and the Wavre ('691) patent are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.